gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Your Top Ten Moments
I’ve had a wacky idea for a project, which doesn’t involve me making any models for once. I have always been disappointed with documentaries that looked at Gerry Anderson shows because they always concentrated at how the effects were done, never looking at plot, story, characters or music. That’s why I going to make a mini Documentary about the top scenes from the Supermarionation series (on Youtube) and I’m asking the fans to vote on their top ten favourite scenes. I would like to point out that when I say “Super-marionation”, I don’t mean UFO or Space 1999 as they where filmed in live action. I also will not include Four Feather Falls (and anything before that) because they were not credited as Super-marionation. I want you to vote your favourite scenes from “Supercar” through to “The Secret Service”, and I do include the two Thunderbird Movies “Thunderbirds Are Go” and “Thunderbird 6” (When I say Thunderbirds Are Go I do not mean the 2004 movie). It doesn’t matter about whether you’ve watched only three out of the seven different series, just put down which are you favourite scenes. I do want to make it very clear on how I want you to send in your top ten moments. Top Ten Moments #Thunderbirds/Perils Of Penelope/Shoot Out Scene #Stingray/Tune Of Danger/Troy Trying To Escape Forest Fire #Joe 90/Hi-Jacked/Shoot Out Scene (Joe Vs Colletie) #Trapped In The Sky/Fireflash Landing (Second Attempt) #Thunderbirds Are Go/Rock Snakes Attack #Supercar/Island Incident/Shoot Out #Fireball XL5/Invasion Earth/Fireball XL5 Order To Land #Stingray/Emergency Marineville/Island Bombed By Spearhead Jets #Stingray/The Man From The Navy/Missile Evasion #Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons/Place Of The Angels/Chapman straggles Guard Please order your list in this way. I have listed my favourite moments from first to last, and noted which series and episode they are from. Please add the series, I can name most episode titles of which series they’re from, but not all of them. Remember to be clear of the moment: e.g. Shoot Out Scene (Joe Vs Colletie). I put the last bit in brackets because there are two shoot out scenes in the episode. So if you only mean one particular bit, make sure you make it clear. If you want to list two similar scenes then list them individually, not together. Do not be afraid to mention character names in order to make your moment clear. All votes must be in by the 21st of December, after that I will no longer count any thing else, unless you are so desperate to have you vote counted. I will be placing this thread on the Eagle Transporter Forum, Fanderson Forum and the Spectrum Headquater Forum, so if you have an account on any of them, please don’t vote twice. If you wish to change your vote please make it clear to me, either by sending a new post on the thread saying it’s your new one or send me a private message saying you want to change your list. Well people - start voting.